Boil? The sink or the pot!
by Emonkster
Summary: Tsubaki is sick and Black Star reluctantly tries to cook dinner for his friends...
1. Chapter 1

In which Black Star is forced to cook for a party while Tsubaki is sick.

**A/N: First time writing a fan fiction so it may be really cruddy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

Black Star walked to his apartment, a grin spread across his face. "Tsubaki!" He burst through the apartment door.

"Achoo!" He heard someone let out a high pitched sneeze, coming from Tsubaki's room.

"The great Black Star is here!" He laughed awkwardly, "Tsubaki?"

Another sneeze, "Ah! Black Star, how was your day?" Tsubaki ran out of her room, laughing and sneezing at the same time.

"Great, I played basketball with Crona and Soul and of course I beat them." He shouted, even though he had no reason to do so.

"Haha, you must of played- Achoo!" She sneezed into her hands and Black Star flinched, almost muttering 'ew'.

"Ah, Tsubaki? How are you gonna cook dinner for everyone if you'll be sneezing all over the food?" Black Star asked, scratching his cheek. Tsubaki lauhed a little, then said "Well... Could-"

"OH! NO!" Black Star shouted as he backed against the door, "I don't even... I-!"

"Please! Achoo!" Tsubaki smiled and gave him a sympathetic look. You see, she had to cook dinner because Maka, Soul, Kid, and Crona were coming over. But she had caught a cold and was sneezing snot all over everything. So now, she expected Black Star to help out and put together the recipe, fettucine alfredo. "I left out all the ingredients already, all you have to do is put them together while following the recipe!"

Black Star knew he had lost, but tried to be optimistic, "RAH! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME NOODLES!" He screamed, clenching his fists and shaking them at the air.

"Haha, that's the..." Tsubaki noticed that Black star had already disappeared in the kitchen and was shouting, "YOU GO LAY DOWN! YOU NEED REST! The great Black Star will deal with this!"

Tsubaki sighed, sweat drop. She disappeared back into her room hoping that she wouldn't die from a fire, "Please." She prayed.

_Noodles. Noodles. _Black Star scanned the ingredients, noodles! He grabbed the pack of noodles. "Okay, he glanced at the recipe." _Boil the noodles. _

Boil?

"Ugh." He propped himself onto the counter and thought about it. _Boil, I think that's when you fill the sink up with hot water, and wait for it to bubble? Yes! That has to be it._

"Black Star can do this, yep, c'mon man." He motivated himself as he plugged the drain in the sink and filling it with warm water. He dumped the contents of the noodles container into the sink. "Ha!" _Yes, I did it, all good!_

The door bell rang, it ended up being Soul.

"Oi, Maka made me come and see if you need help." He slouched, hands dug into pockets.

"The great me needs no help!" Black Star said, bluntly and held his nose in the air.

"Can I at least watch?"

"Er..." Suddenly Black Star was very worried if he had done it right, sweat rolled down his temple.

"Well?"

_Oh god, boil meant to put it in a pot of water. _It came to him now.

He confronted Soul and said "There will be no dinner tonight!" He slammed the door in his face.

**End! Rate and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubaki gaped at the damage that Black Star has made to their kitchen. She had been sick and three days ago she had asked him to cook for the party they were supposed to have. But did they ever have it? Tsubaki was unsure.

Black Star was huddled in the corner. His eyes had dark rings under them, and he was muttering the words, "Pot… sink… or ….! No! It has to be the pot! Wait…"

Tsubaki walked over to him and smiled, trying to hide her annoyance. "Er, Black Star?"

He looked up, "What?

"Do you by any chance, know what happened to the kitchen?" She asked.

He told her about how he couldn't figure if you should fill the sink or the pot with water, how he had slammed the door in Soul's face.

Tsubaki scratched the side of her head, taking it all in. _Darn, and I'll have to clean all this! _Why didn't you just accept Soul's help?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star burst out laughing, "Obviously because the great Black Star is too awesome!" Total lie, "Besides, to surpass god I need to learn how to cook food for tons of people at a time." Finishing his answer with a widespread grin.

"Yep, your right!" Tsubaki smiled, "Eh, why don't you go take a bath while I clean this all up?" The floor was completely flooded, the sink had been left on with the drain plugged. The horrible odor of the left out ingredients could be smelled from a mile away.

Black Star (who smelled terrible also) went off to his own business, leaving Tsubaki staring at his destruction.


End file.
